


The slit of the coat

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bernadetta said "its a holiday play with my pussy day"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the middle of the night, Bernadetta approaches Felix with a garmented surprise.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The slit of the coat

When you’ve made something new, there’s nothing you want more than to show it off. 

This sentiment is not lost on Bernadetta. As she buttons up her new work, she gazes at how it fits around her through her bedroom mirror. She’d pulled it out from behind her curtains for this one time, just to make sure her work is perfect. 

Bernadetta can feel anticipation in her stomach, along with her heart thudding beneath her chest. Yes, this was fear, a feeling she was well accustomed to. But she also feels something else bubbling underneath, something stronger - excitement.

She looks into her reflection’s eyes before taking a deep breath. “You can do this,” she says to herself.

She walks to her bedroom doors and flings them open. A cold wind greets her, sending chills across all her exposed skin. As she rubs along her arms for warmth, she palpitates anxiously, hoping no one is around. But the pathways, lit by the soft rays of the moon, all seem empty. 

She gulps before walking toward her destination, only a straight, short stroll away. 

With no sign of anyone, Bernadetta begins to gradually relax. The wind continues to blow past her, and she can feel it’s cold  _ everywhere _ , even where she’s covered. 

She feels like testing her luck. She lets it blow, parting her legs a bit farther as she walks, relishing each breath of air throughout her body.

She knows that anyone can appear. One of her allies, or an unfamiliar soldier, popping from around the corner. The sheer possibility is thrilling, that idea that they’ll see the side of her under that timid, innocent exterior. All from what she’s wearing.

But by the time Bernadetta arrives at the training grounds, she’s had no witnesses. That’s just fine, Bernadetta admits to herself. Because what she has on is for one pair of eyes - his eyes, only.

*** 

Felix finishes his work with a final, solid swing. 

He wipes off sweat from his temple as he scans through the remains of his victims. There are training dummies littered around him, begging to be put back in their places with their black, beady eyes. 

“My favorite part of training,” he mutters to himself. 

He wants to get this done with, quickly. Not because he’s tired, but because he would hate to see Bernadetta still awake at this hour, unable to sleep without him. He had already told her it would be a late night tonight, but he knows how stubborn she can be. 

As he begins to reach down toward the nearest dummy, he hears a soft, familiar voice from behind him.

“Felix?”

Felix whirls around, and his heart stops at the woman before him.

The glow of moonlight bathes Bernadetta’s figure, the curves of her upper body clear in her fitted coat. It is almost exactly like his, with the same blue shade and brown accents, the same overall design. But she has foregone the cape and collar, and has reworked the armholes for a halter cut, leaving her shoulders bare with the rest of her uncovered arms. She doesn’t seem to be wearing a sweater underneath. 

He continues tracing down with his eyes, lingering over the fabric that wraps her waist so effortlessly. He draws a breath when he glazes over her left hip, where the slit of her coat begins right above. The divided cloth reveals her bare leg, but drapes across the dip of her pelvis, covering the space between her legs so tentatively, as if the slightest gust of wind would reveal what was underneath. 

Bernadetta lets out a soft cough, breaking Felix’s trance. 

“Is… is it too much?” 

Now it’s Felix’s turn to cough, fumbling as he puts a fist toward his lips. He can feel his face beginning to flush, but he can’t stop looking at the slit, how the cloth dangles so  _ precariously _ .

He knows he should say something about how she could’ve gotten caught in that outfit. But he’s left speechless, watching the slit’s every move as Bernadetta’s chest rises and falls with her breathing. Felix can feel himself about to start panting, but as the slit fails to divulge, a sliver of disappointment forms inside him.

“No.” His voice is barely audible from the titillation. “No - I love it.” 

He really does. It’s a little odd to see her in his uniform, but it’s highly outweighed by her… creative twist. An incredibly effective one, too, with the way his flush hasn’t disappeared from his face. 

Bernadetta breathes deeply in relief, the slit vexingly tantalizing with its dangling.

“Really?” she asks.

“Really.” Eager to get closer, he starts walking toward Bernadetta, who folds her hands over her chest. She’s still unsure and obviously embarrassed, her eyes darting between him and the ground. 

Felix puts his hands below Bernadetta’s shoulders gently, the leather of his gloves meeting her bare skin. His heart is thumping beneath his chest, so hard he can almost hear it in his ears. 

This is dangerous. He shouldn’t entertain this. He shouldn’t, but he dips his head down anyway, putting his lips next to her ear. 

“Goddess, you’re beautiful.”

The low timbre beneath his whispers sends a palpable tingle down Bernadetta’s spine. She loves it when he approves of her, something she’d learned a good while back.

He tucks some of her hair behind her ear, then kisses the skin under her cheekbone, that slight, sensitive dip. Bernadetta sighs deeply as he continues to kiss her there one more time, two more times, each kiss traveling down her jaw. He can feel bliss wash over her body with her shivers. 

Felix pulls away from Bernadetta and gazes into her eyes, coated with desire. Her pursed lips are slightly open, ripe for the taking as Felix meets them with his own. Bernadetta moans into the kiss, eagerly opening her mouth for him. She clutches at the belt across Felix’s chest, feeling her knees grow weaker with his deftness. 

As his tongue dances in the smallness of her mouth, Felix’s hands cascade from her shoulders, tracing the small of her back to the arches of her waist. Without stopping the rhythm of their kisses, he manages to pull off the glove of his right hand, which he then slips under the slit of Bernadetta’s coat. She gasps as he squeezes her ass, which fills his bare, unmediated palm. 

“Oh, yes,” she breathes. He moves to new territory, kissing the skin under her jaw as he grasps the flesh along her curve. They’re both so delighted that their minds are nothing but full of each other, of love and lust in equal measure.

It amazes them both how just a few months ago, neither of them had experience with any of this. But Felix is a fast, dedicated learner of all matters physical, and Bernadetta has had a lot of... inspiring material. It also helps that they practice rather often.

Eventually, Felix draws back. He and Bernadetta take a break, satisfaction lacing their gasps.

“You’ve really grown up,” he comments, a sly smile on his lips. It thrills her to hear those words again, fused with tonight's nuance.

“Are you really not wearing anything underneath?” Felix asks. His hand rests on Bernadetta’s waist, caressing her exposed hip. Bernadetta smiles as she wipes dribble off her mouth. A rare, teasing twinkle emerges in her eyes.

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” The lilt in her voice makes her challenge even more exciting, causing an idea to form in Felix’s mind.

“Alright, then.” He turns around, tilting his head toward one of the inner, bordering columns. “Go sit there.”

Bernadetta swallows in anticipation before obeying his command. He follows behind her, watching the edge of her coat sway slightly with her every step, teasing to reveal more of her ass. 

Felix can feel his throat dry as Bernadetta pushes herself up on the base under the column. Now he knows she’s deliberately not revealing beyond the slit, as she firmly keeps her legs together.

She sits gracefully on the base. Her head hangs slightly as she looks up at Felix with those beautiful lidded eyes of hers, as a coy smile plays on her lips. He’s unsure if she’s genuinely shy or just teasing, but he knows he won’t keep her waiting.

Felix steps closer, reaching his right hand out to Bernadetta’s bare leg. He hears her breath hitch when he places his palm on her thigh. His thumb slips under the slit, brushing over her inner thigh with muted passion. 

He lays his other hand on her covered leg, smoothing the fabric that shrouds its inner thigh. He lowers his face closer to hers, wanting to taste her lips again, but he holds back. A far better treat awaits him. 

“Let me spread your legs,” he says, his voice between a whisper and a growl. 

Bernadetta’s heart thunders under her chest, excited. She begins to stretch her legs apart, supported by the gentle push of his hands. As her left leg dangles off the base, he swings up her right leg onto it, then shifts the fabric behind the other side of her now folded leg. He can see all of it now, that previously enigmatic space. 

Bernadetta lies back on the column, breathing slowly as Felix kneels on the ground. She realizes how hypnotized he is, watching this normally defiant man kneel for her like it’s natural. It makes her feel rather powerful.

Felix levels his face with Bernadetta’s gaping slit, his eyes drinking up the sight of her pinkness, her wetness. With his fixated gaze and the sensation of the cold, crisp air, she can feel every twitch she’s making down there. Her sense of self-consciousness fans the flame of her arousal, and her heart threatens to jump out of her chest.

She watches him stare for a while before her eyes flit to the doors of the training grounds, far across them. Realization starts to dawn over her.

“Someone could come in here,” she breathes. Anxiety pools in her stomach. “They could see me, all of me, exposed.” 

“All thanks to your brilliant idea,” Felix says. With the sight before him, he cares much less, evident as he begins to stroke her inner folds with the tips of his bare fingers. 

Bernadetta gasps with his touch, but the doubt gnawing inside her is distracting.  _ Those doors could swing open at any time _ , she thinks. It’s highly unlikely at this time of night, but Bernadetta’s paranoia rapidly rises, injecting fear into the thrill she feels in her chest. 

Suddenly, Felix stops. He looks up at her, concerned. 

“Do you want to stop?” 

Bernadetta pauses. It wouldn’t be too late, and it would be good for her anxiety. But at the same time, she anticipates something better for her overall if they were to continue. 

“Keep going,” Bernadetta pants, locking her eyes with Felix’s concerned ones. “It’ll help me make up my mind.”

Felix smirks. “Okay.” He goes back to stroking her again, up and down. He’s good at keeping his rhythm, and as Bernadetta feels her shoulders ease, she readies herself for more. 

“So this is the perk of being raised in a family of soldiers,” Bernadetta teases. “A sense of routine.” 

Felix scoffs. “Shut up.” But he takes the bait, switching his approach by gently pressing his finger on her clit. The pressure is perfect, and the steady, round movements he makes sends tingling sensations into her core. She pants into the back of her hand as he begins to roll her under his finger. 

“Is that good?” he asks. She responds by pressing her tailbone forward and resting her dangling foot on Felix’s folded leg, pushing it down for support. Suddenly, Felix feels her clit jutting out a little more, and he instinctively presses his finger against it. 

“Ah!” Bernadetta cries. She starts to gasp rapidly, whimpering in between as Felix picks up the pace with his movements. Her lower half feels like it’s on fire, an addictive, relentless sensation. Unconsciously, she spreads her legs even more, as if to draw out her clit further.

Felix, enthralled, whispers something unintelligible. He bites the end of his left glove and pulls it off before pushing his fingers into her inner folds, sliding his fingers up and down her walls, all without stopping the rhythm of his right hand on her clit. Bernadetta moans louder, volume growing with Felix’s increasing pressure. He can feel his fingers getting slicker by the minute, and he swallows at the glimpse of her juices, faintly glimmering on the surface of his skin. 

He’s  _ playing  _ with her. It's an incredibly obscene sight for anyone who would walk in: a shy, sheepish woman baring her parts to her lover, a disciplined man, who toys with them shamelessly. It’s a thought that terrifies her, but it thrills her much, much more.

As Bernadetta feels her pleasure intensify, Felix suddenly draws the finger over her clit back. She gasps, disappointed. 

“So have you made up your mind?” His question is half-concerned, half-teasing. The answer seems quite obvious, but Felix is rather patient with his lover, open for whatever she wants.

Having already decided a while ago, Bernadetta reaches out for his face, lifting it up lightly to look into his eyes. They remind her of burning firewood, simmering with passion. Excitement rushes down her stomach. 

She’s still a little nervous, but she nods. Felix’s eyes light up, and he pushes a finger in, slow and steady. He relishes how his pace draws out her sweet voice, and he can feel her pulsate around her, absolutely soaking him. 

He puts one more in before pushing both his fingers down, making her moan loudly. Bernadetta curves her back upwards, grinding herself on his fingers, using him. The weight of her remaining worries dissolves into her pleasure, flaring within her core as Felix starts to bestow love bites on her inner left thigh. It takes all her strength to keep up with each suck and bite he makes as he inches toward her slit, inducing more wetness between her legs.

He is utterly fixated on his partner, and she believes she should follow his example. 

“Let them see us,” she says, as confidently as she can. “Let them eat cake.” 

A smirk dances on Felix’s lips before he dives in, his mouth taking over her clit and its surrounding folds. He encircles it with his tongue, earning him a cry from Bernadetta that’s so loud it’s almost a scream. Her palm flies to her mouth, stifling her moans as Felix continues to make steady cycles around her clit.

After a moment, he pauses and looks up at her, her juices slick on his lips. “Don’t cover your mouth.” His tone is almost commanding.

“But what if - Ah!” His mouth returns to place, now sucking on her clit. His jaw moves like he’s chewing on her, like she’s delectable. 

The sight, the sensation - it’s all too arousing for Bernadetta to control herself. She puts her hand down, her moans amplifying with the growing intensity of her pleasure.

Felix lifts her left leg over his shoulder, giving her the support she needs. He looks up at her, her glazy eyes heavily lidded, her mouth agape. He starts feeling hot down in his lower half, but he doesn’t let himself be distracted from his work. 

As he devours her, Bernadetta’s desire blazes along with her pleasure. She’s not satisfied enough - she wants to fuck his face, to see his nose, mouth and chin utterly smeared with her juices. 

“Pull me down,” she pleads. Felix complies, drawing back and pulling her waist toward him as she slides down the column. He realizes his fingers are brushing the top of her coat’s slit, and it pleases him. 

Bernadetta raises her pelvis up. She glistens under him as he breathes on top of her, his exhalations warm and heavy. Felix put his lips back on her, dragging his tongue down her folds. Bernadetta gasps as he slips his tongue inside her, buckling into his face. 

“Oh, yes - yes!” Ecstasy surges from between her legs, making her arch her back as much as she can before raising her tailbone. Felix pushes back against her, gently but firmly as he curls and swirls his tongue with diligence. She cries his name with her sweet, pleasure-drenched voice, turning him on significantly.

It feels like paradise. After he pulls back to gulp for air, Bernadetta draws him right back in, combing her fingers into his hair as he works his tongue and mouth. The air is filled with the sloppy noises he makes, along with Bernadetta’s sighs and moans, doused in pleasure. 

She feels her stimulation increasing steadily, rising toward her limit. Feeling her legs weaken, Felix enters the final act. He laps from the bottom of her folds to her clit, encircling and sucking on it again as his fingers enter below. 

“Felix!” She screams as he presses up on her walls, loud enough for anyone outside the training grounds to hear. But she couldn’t care less, gripping his hair until his scalp nearly stings, pressing into his face and fingers. His tonguing and sucking remains undisturbed, and she shudders as he widens her apart.

Her heart thrums in her ears, and heat burns in her cheeks. She feels herself throb and wrap around him, and she hopes he stays there as she reaches her peak. 

“I love you,” she gasps. Felix’s heart skips a beat, and as her walls contract, he responds with an upward jerk of his fingers. It pushes her over the edge, causing the sheer intensity of her pleasure to stream throughout her body. It runs along her pelvis to her stomach, branching through her torso. Her legs quiver and her toes coil. She throws her head back and closes her eyes, releasing her grip on him as she takes deep sighs to recuperate.

“Thank you, Felix,” she manages to sigh. She feels him place her leg on the base, and she gathers whatever strength she has to move aside, giving space for him to sit. As they take their time to breathe, Bernadetta stares at the doors across them. She’s not sure whether to be disappointed or relieved that no one came in.

She shifts her gaze toward Felix, who’s smiling down at her. It’s neither a big, goofy grin or a sarcastic smirk - it’s kind and caring, a wonder she feels only few have ever seen. 

As she reaches for his lips, she notices her desire came true - the lower half of his face is doused with her. She laughs as she wipes it off with her palm, and his hand caresses the inside of her arm. 

“I’m sorry,” she breathes. 

He scoffs lightheartedly. “Don’t apologize.” 

As she rests her hand down, Felix comes closer, mesmerized by the glow of her face and her agape mouth. He traces his hand down her cheek, descending past her neck, chest, and stomach, before pulling the slit of her coat back over her right leg. 

He still can’t keep his hands off her, Bernadetta notes. She catches an expectant glint in his eye, and sees that this is far from over. 

“Another round?” he asks. 

Despite being modestly tired, a tinge of excitement blooms deep inside her. 

“Okay,” she smiles. “Go ahead and undress.” 


End file.
